


a brown lesbians thoughts

by cishetmuncher



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: anti white people zone, just a lesbian thinking, kind of stupid considering i have twitter but oh well, louis is desi at heart, no but i hate white people, not a fic just my random thoughts, on that note follow me on twitter @/cishetmuncher, stan ATEEZ, stan itzy, stan louis tomlinson, stan zayn, stan zayn malik, stream all of their music, stream nil, stream walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cishetmuncher/pseuds/cishetmuncher
Summary: my thoughts and shitty hot takes. no whites allowed.





	a brown lesbians thoughts

Nostalgia, what a funny feeling  
I feel depleted from feelings I've been revealin'  
It's do or die, I'm not goin' willing  
But when it's time, wrap in white linen  
I rap this, I say it for my sanity  
Whatever the calamity, I did this for myself  
Fuck all of your fantasies  
You're a snake, fell of the ladder  
I prefer speakin' in analogies  
I've had enough of all this wet  
And I can't trust that you're my family  
I don't know what's next  
The brain dead, that I never miss  
My brain lives with the cannabis  
Can I resist the dark abyss?  
Leave a mark on this with no start, just exist  
My mind's in a prism shape  
And in times like a prison state  
There's no right that I feel of late  
Thеre's no light if my view's at stake  
And which life should I choose to take  
What's left? Is it room or space?  
They are rumors we have to face  
I prefer sooner than after late  
I seen actors after BAFTA's be more straight  
I mean down the barrel  
I hear 'em sing, it's the same carol  
They're tryna sprint in a long run, Mo Farah  
They're tryna fix when it's long gone, don't bother  
There's no other, the thoughts shudders through most lovers  
I wanna bed you, but still sleep is death's, cousin  
So two weeks is now four dozen  
Years that pass by, can't press no rewind  
Just watch my life by and lock the right ties  
Nobody, nobody-ayy is listenin' to me  
Nobody, nobody-ayy is listenin'  
Nobody, nobody-ayy is listenin' to me  
Nobody, nobody-ayy is listenin' to me


End file.
